


章鱼王子

by Smothiea



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: 双性触手play
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji, 莲真
Kudos: 24





	章鱼王子

**03**

因为真司说烤鱼不好吃，章鱼一直在想，怎么才能给真司弄到好吃的食物。想来想去，还是只能利用自己现在庞大又可怕的外表了。

真司醒来的时候肚子饿得咕咕叫，因为他昨天中午和晚上都没吃什么东西。章鱼不在，他竟然感到有点失望。

真司往树林里走去，想看看有没有什么果子可以吃。

在树林里不知道走了多久，突然听到一个人凄惨的呼救声，他走过去一看，之间一个拿着钓鱼竿的人仓皇地从湖边的方向往这边逃跑，经过他身边的时候还冲他喊“水怪！有水怪啊啊啊啊！！”。

真司走近了一看，果然是那只大章鱼，挥舞着八只触手在吓唬人。一看他来了，立刻收敛了，把从钓鱼者身上抢过来的背包往他面前推了推。

真司过去把背包打开，发现里面有一袋曲奇和两个包好的鸡肉三明治。还有一些钓鱼需要的小玩意。钓鱼者还留下了一把小椅子。

真司抬头看看章鱼：“喂，你干嘛去吓唬过路人？”

章鱼用触手指指背包里的食物，又指指真司的肚子，转过身，庞大的身躯逐渐消失在黑暗的湖水中。

真司很开心，曲奇和三明治当然比原始至极的烤鱼好吃多了，就算章鱼给他找食物只是为了吃了他，但那毕竟是之后的事，现在他又逃不出去，不如先好好吃饭，好好活下去再说。

钓鱼者背包里的食物，真司吃了三顿才吃完。他一直到了傍晚都没再看到章鱼，有点担心地想，它要是不回来了，我还可以有人类的食物吃吗？他真的很怕饿肚子啊……

到了第二天早上，真司还是没有看到章鱼。在水边洗了脸，觉得身上也脏脏的，必须要洗澡才行。

他当然是抗拒在野外光着身子洗澡的，不然他昨天就会找时间洗澡了，但毕竟不能一直不洗澡啊，而且他现在因为一直没洗澡浑身不自在，如果再不洗澡，身上就要臭臭的了。章鱼又不在，他不如赶紧趁此机会洗个澡。

真司把身上的衣服一件一件脱下来，在沙地上小心地叠好，光着身子走到湖水边，伸出一只脚试了一下湖水，有点凉，但是习惯就好。他深吸一口气，走进了湖水里。

没有毛巾，真司权衡利弊，想想外面有衣服，内衣好像也不那么重要了，便把裹胸泡在水里浸湿，当做毛巾擦身体。

这片湖是非常大的，秋山莲本来是去湖的另一边吓唬过路人去了，收获还不错，触手上挂着大大小小的包裹行李，他慢慢地往城户真司所在的那边游去。

其实他有预感，作为章鱼的交配期快要到了，而他因为是因为中了魔法才变成章鱼，和普通的章鱼很不一样。他能感受到自己第三右足的头部一直在发热发涨，再加上他还保留着人的意识，只希望城户真司不要刺激他，不然他难保不会做出什么伤害他的事。

章鱼把抢来的背包在一处地势较高的沙地上，便去找他的公主。

结果他远远地就看到真司洁白光裸的身子泡在湖水里，黑色的发梢湿漉漉的，一颗颗水珠掉下来，沿着白皙的皮肤划过隆起的胸部。不知道是不是水太凉，两边嫩红的乳头都可爱地挺了起来。

真司站立的地方湖水只没到大腿，他把双腿分开一点，清洗着娇嫩的下体，突然听到身后响起了巨大的水花声，回过头就见大章鱼快速地朝他冲了过来，他还没来得及反应，就被章鱼的触手缠住了手臂和大腿。

“呜——你做什么、放开！放开我……呜……”后半句话被章鱼强行挤进他嘴巴的触手堵住了。

嘴巴被粗大的触手撑开，真司发不出声音，力气也不足以挣脱开这样巨大的章鱼。他只能眼睁睁地看着自己的双手被章鱼束缚在头顶，双腿也被两只触手缠住大张着向两边分开，隐秘干净的私处就这样暴露在对方面前。

真司搞不明白，难道这个章鱼不只是个体型巨大的章鱼，还是一个变态怪物？它的触手居然还可以改变粗细，居然对他做这种事，简直是凌辱！

章鱼的触手温柔地抚摸过他的脸颊，真司感到嘴里的触手变得细了些，在他口腔里搅动着，挑逗裹挟着他的舌头，就像最色情最疯狂的舌吻，来不及吞咽的银丝沿着嘴角滑落到胸口，他憋得难受，感觉身体一阵阵发热，身上也渐渐没了力气。

“呜……怎么、怎么回事啊……”

是不是……章鱼的唾液……有催情的成分……不然为什么他就像中了邪一样，不但感觉不到恶心，甚至不知羞耻地想把双腿分得更开，想要变得更舒服、想要被章鱼更过分地对待呢……

而且身上好热，头也昏昏沉沉的，大脑里除了身体被这样那样对待的感觉，根本没办法思考了啊！

章鱼似乎能感受到他的心思，他的舌头被玩弄的同时，胸前一对浑圆挺翘的乳房也被两只触手圈住，用力揉捏。触手的头部还故意在他鼓胀的乳头上打转，尖端在那乳孔上又是戳弄又是撩拨，细小的吸盘吸在乳头和乳晕上，让真司舒服得无以复加，两边的乳晕和乳头都涨大了一圈，乳头更是硬得像两颗石子，乳孔被揉得开开合合，不知为什么产生的酸胀感让他错觉里面似乎要流出奶水来。

只是被玩弄乳头，真司前面的肉棒就硬了起来，粉嫩的花穴里也变得湿漉漉的，娇嫩的花蒂从两瓣小肉唇之间悄悄地探出头来，一副迫不及待想要被揉弄贯穿的样子。

变成章鱼的秋山莲完全不知道自己此时分泌出的液体对公主来说就如同烈性春药，他已经完全沉浸在动物般想要交配的原始欲望中。他想狠狠地插入公主上面和下面诱人的小嘴，在他体内一次又一次灌满精液，射到让公主的小腹都鼓起来，让他怀上自己的孩子，嘴里还要发出娇软的吟哦：“莲……莲……肚子好涨……要被你操坏了……”

章鱼的触手前端似乎一直在分泌着液体，他胸前的两只小兔子，还有胀痛的软嫩奶头都被涂满了那种透明的液体，变得一阵阵发热发痒，触手继续对着两只乳房又挤又捏，发出羞耻啪嗒啪嗒声，却也让真司很有感觉，前面的阴茎早就翘得高高的了。

章鱼没想到真司虽然是第一次，身体却这么敏感，只是被玩弄胸乳，腿间的花穴就已经汁水泛滥了。但他准备一点点地彻底开拓公主的身体，毕竟他们有时间，他也有足够多的触手。

真司感到胸前的两只触手忽然勒紧了丰满的乳房，头部露出两个更大的吸盘，不偏不倚地包住红肿充血的奶头，用力吮吸起来。真司只觉得那两点像被婴儿的嘴巴吮吸，乳尖又热又涨，饱满的乳房还不断被一下一下用力揉捏着，乳孔也被刺激地开开合合，让他觉得自己仿佛变成了一头被挤奶的淫荡乳牛，嘴里发出含糊的爱娇声：“呜、呜……不要吸，咿呀，不要吸~嗯……好舒服……要出奶了~呜~出奶了啊啊啊~♡”

在出奶的一瞬间真司前面的已经就释放了，真司一边糊里糊涂地求饶，一边忍不住向前挺着胸，把两只奶兔往对方手里送。

那些灵活的触手自然不可能就这样轻易放过他，丰满的白嫩乳房被暗紫红色的粗糙触手肆意玩弄成各种形状，两个奶头被吸大了一圈，红肿得像两颗葡萄，乳孔处隐约沾着点点奶渍，胸前也被章鱼的透明液体和挤出的奶水弄着一塌糊涂。

真司夹紧双腿难耐地磨蹭着，大腿却被触手卷住毫不留情地拉得更开，他很快就感受到章鱼的一只触手又缠上了他刚释放过的阴茎，磨蹭着下方的两个小球和柱身，尖端的吸盘时不时吮吸一下敏感的龟头，真司很快就又一次勃起了。而章鱼爱抚他阴茎的触手也在这时离开了，真司有些不满地低头看去，却看到触手变细了很多，在粉嫩的龟头处撩拨几下，然后便对准正吐着点点前液的马眼，慢慢靠近。

“不……呜……不……那里不可以……进不去……会坏掉的啊啊啊~！”章鱼的触手尖还是不由分说地钻进了小小的尿道口，剧烈的疼痛让真司浑身都在颤，眼泪瞬间就涌了出来，可这疼痛却让他爽得又出奶了，奶水沿着身体一直流到已经一片淫乱的腿间。他感到插在阴茎里的小触手似乎又开始分泌那种催情的液体了，强烈的尿意和疼痛感混杂在一起，变成了微妙的快感，小触手还插在他尿道里继续向里，乳房也被同时玩弄着……

呜……不行了……前面好酸……好想射……

马眼被堵住，射精被强行抑制，真司的眼泪又开始流了。

太多了……呜……太多了……这样不行……真司张着粉嫩的嘴唇，无声地嘤咛着，变细的触手正温柔地摩挲着他的舌头。

啊……啊……好酸……好涨……前面也是，乳头也是……他在被八条触手肆意地侵犯……可他居然感到无法用语言形容的……

舒服……

迷迷糊糊中，真司感到胸前的触手松开了，伸到他腿间，一个揉按着后面的穴口，然后慢慢地伸进去搅动扩张，另一个把吸盘覆上了不停痒不停出水的花穴，缓缓吮吸着兴奋的花蒂。真司立刻舒服地呻吟出声，情不自禁地捧住胸前的双乳，揉捏自己涨满了奶水的粉嫩乳头。

前面的花穴是真司身上最敏感也是最欲求不满的地方，只要揉一揉就会不知羞耻地吐出爱液，阴蒂涨成粉红色的小肉球，从柔嫩的两片花唇中挺立起来。前面的阴穴被照顾的得了趣，后面的扩张也变得更顺利，触手在后穴里也留下了不少湿滑的体液，像润滑剂一样，抽出来时带着淡粉的媚肉也翻出来。

章鱼伸出自己作为交接腕的触手，伸到真司眼前蹭了蹭他的脸蛋。章鱼的交接腕比其他触手粗了很多，真司紧张得绷紧了大腿，“你、你不要、不要乱来啊……”

但他还是没法挣扎，只感到那只粗大、阴茎般的触手在他的后穴口抚弄几下，就一股脑插了进去。真司能感觉到自己内壁被前所未有地撑到最开，却并没有明显的疼痛，只有微妙的酸胀感，是章鱼体液的作用吗，真是太淫荡了，连这样粗大的阴茎插进屁股里，都让他感觉不到难受……只觉得满足……

如果他和秋山莲结婚了，他大概也会和他做这种事，他们会尽情地做爱，然后他会怀孕，怀上莲的宝宝……

“呜……莲……前面……啊……前面也要……里面好痒……”

章鱼听到真司迷迷糊糊的娇软呻吟，动作突然停了下来。

真司立刻不满地扭着腰，软软道：“莲……你动一下嘛……那里要、唔、要……”

如果作为章鱼的莲也有眼泪，那他现在一定会感动地流泪的。他猛地把插在对方软屁股里的交接腕抽出来，撞进了真司的花穴。这一下毫不留情，即使花穴里已经湿到不行，真司还是痛得呜咽起来。

“呜……痛……好大……莲你太大了……痛呜啊啊啊……”真司软绵绵地挣扎着，湿着眼角求饶。

沉浸在交配快感中的章鱼充耳不闻，真司感到后穴被另一只触手再次填满，插在阴茎的触手也小幅度地抽插起来，前面的湿软花穴被撞得汁水四溢，粗糙的交接腕每次都狠狠蹭在淫荡的小花豆上，多重的快感很快就驱走了第一次的痛感。乳头也再一次被吸住。

身上的几处敏感点都被照顾到，过载的快感让真司眼神都迷茫了，只能不知所措地绷紧身子，抽泣的声音里带着藏不住的媚意：“啊——啊……莲……莲啊啊……”

他被撞得一下一下往前，丰满的乳房也被撞地直晃荡，他只能难耐地托住晃悠悠的两只小兔，一边哭一边撒娇：“呜……莲……不行……不行……啊……”

前面的射精感又一次达到顶峰，粗大的触手每次都不偏不倚地顶在花穴深处的G点，触手留在花穴外的部分还故意蹭着敏感的花蒂，前后两张嘴巴里被触手搅动着发出令人羞耻的响声。

真司觉得自己似乎化成了一滩水，除了性爱的快感什么感受不到，只是扭着屁股揉着奶子肆无顾忌地呻吟，被操开的花穴已经潮吹过两次，却仍然流着水发着痒想要更多……

不够……啊……不够……怎么会这么淫荡呢，竟然被触手玩弄着身体高潮好多次……

“不要……那里不要了……要坏了……啊啊……要坏了啊啊啊~♡”真司的阴茎颤抖着达到了高潮，却因为尿道口被堵着什么都没射出来，越过临界却无法射精的强烈感觉逼得他第三次潮吹了，温热的汁水喷出来打在章鱼的交接腕上，粉红的阴阜不住地抽搐着，后穴也瞬间咬得紧紧的。前面的阴茎被堵着没有东西射出来，腿根处粉红色的软肉却被刺激地不停发颤。

章鱼也终于把精液全部射进了真司的花穴，射完之后，其他触手都抽离了真司的身体，插在尿道口的触手抽出来时，真司绷紧了脚尖咿唔着，尿液淅淅沥沥地从头部涌出来，花穴里又涌出一大股淫水。

真司累得几乎失去意识，小穴变成了熟软的艳红色，两片花瓣已经被欺负地红肿不堪，最粗的交接腕仍然留在他体内，撑开他被操得烂熟的花穴，把精液、粘液和淫水都堵在了里面。真司的小腹果然被撑得肉眼可见地的涨了起来。

章鱼伸出吸盘，把真司两边乳房的奶水吸了个干净。真司实在太累了，顾不上对方的触手还插在里面，就这样靠着章鱼在湖水里睡着了。


End file.
